<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One By One by HonkBeep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704771">One By One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkBeep/pseuds/HonkBeep'>HonkBeep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Episode: s03e17 The Ember Island Players, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Partially Blind Zuko (Avatar), The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), Western Air Temple, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), but like, gaang finds out fic, one by one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkBeep/pseuds/HonkBeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is a GAang finds out about Zukos scar fic, but everyone finds out individually.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Suki &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sokka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like to think this is mostly cannon compliant or like, at least could’ve happened in cannon without taking too many creative liberties maybe. Might have a few plot holes or something, I didn’t double check any of this I just thought it was fun to write so maybe it will be fun to read idk. Feel free to comment ideas or alternate ways you think it could’ve happened, I like hearing people’s thoughts :)</p><p>That being said, the only reason I wrote this in the first place was for me myself and I and this is something that idgaf about the quality of really so I will not be taking criticism &lt;3 Thank you for reading and have a nice day :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one takes place at the Boiling Rock when Sokka and Zuko are both undercover as guards. It’s basically immediately after that part when Sokka goes into Suki’s cell and Zuko is guarding it and that other guard wants to get in there and Zuko is forced to expose himself in order to protect Sokka. </p><p>tw: physical abuse, flashbacks, psychological abuse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, I’ll figure it out.” Sokka whispered into Zuko’s mangled ear. He held him like he was a prisoner, he was a prisoner, and Sokka’s insides were swimming thinking about what he was gonna do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other guard walked in front of Zuko and yanked his helmet off, letting it clatter to the floor when she saw his face. “Hey! I know you! You’re that traitor prince! I’d recognize that </span>
  <span class="s2">scar</span>
  <span class="s1"> anywhere!” She poked two fingers at his eyes and he jerked back, exclaiming out in pain. That didn’t stop her though and she grabbed his collar and yanked him forward. “What are you doing infiltrating our prison!” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. He spat fire at her in response. She slapped him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grabbed him, wrenching his arms behind his back, and marched him to the room where new arrivals were apprehended. Sokka dumbly followed, unsure of what to do but unwilling to leave Zuko. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She threw him a prisoners jumpsuit and grabbed a baton, holding it threateningly and glaring. “Get changed.” She barked at him and slapped her hand with the baton. “You’re going to jail.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko gave Sokka a helpless look, but all the warrior could offer was a helpless look of his own. As he started to get changed, the guard started talking. “We’ve heard about you, you know. About those treasonous things you said, about your cowardice — your disrespect! Your father was too soft letting you get away with just a scar to show for it. I don’t plan on being so nice.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko had barely turned his head in question before the club met his temple with a sickening crack. He hit the floor hard and Sokka couldn’t tell if the sound he made was a grunt or simply the thud of a body hitting concrete. He thought there was no way Zuko could be conscious after taking a hit like that, but the bender sent a wave of flames across the floor in retaliation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The guard jumped over them and landed down hard with her hands over his wrists. He pulled back and she kneed him in the gut, wrenching his hands behind his back. They wrestled for a moment as Zuko struggled against her restraint but she had the upper hand and forced his hands into handcuffs. Sokka gulped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko twisted and struggled out from under the guard, staggering to his feet with his hands chained behind his back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sokka thought that he had already seen Zuko’s worst faces, but apparently the fire prince had been holding back thus far because the glare he gave the guard was unparalleled. With a noise that could only be described as a snarl, Zuko allowed a curl of flames to escape his mouth and barred his teeth. Everything in his body language told the guard, “You can’t knock me down that easily.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” The guard was yelling at Sokka. “Help me teach this traitor a lesson!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sokka stepped forward awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He gave Zuko a weird, light punch on the arm. “Yeah, take that, you traitor. We hate you!” He choked out. He imagined it didn’t make for a very convincing performance. Even Zuko gave him a look. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh for gods sake, just hold him still!” The guard cried, exasperated. Sokka unwillingly looped his arms around Zuko’s bound ones, holding him loosely. “I’m sorry,” he whispered to him, and Zuko struggled against his grasp. He focused his attention back on the guard and gave her that same hateful look, daring her to come at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sokka was astonished at his partner’s refusal to accept defeat. He was outnumbered, restrained, not to mention completely exposed. He was barefoot, shirtless, only wearing the prison-issue trousers he had been given. Oh, and those handcuffs. The guard was armed with the heavy club and no doubt able to bring more weapons into the ring in a moment. Why was Zuko still trying to fight? And she was calling him a coward! The Zuko Sokka knew was anything but. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you still want to fight, prince?” The guard challenged. Zuko breathed fire again. “Put your hand over his mouth! Don’t let him do that!” The guard commanded Sokka. Sokka dumbly complied. Now his one arm was looped behind Zuko’s wrists and the other was wrapped around his front. Zuko’s shoulder was in the crook of his elbow, the upper part of his chest was restrained by his forearm, and his face was beneath Sokka’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the most physical contact the boys had ever had. Zuko’s naked skin was hot underneath Sokka’s arms, and the thin layer of sweat was slightly sticky. His face, however, was surprisingly soft underneath Sokka’s hand. It was like porcelain, and it felt almost wrong for Sokka’s callouses to drag across it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingertips grazed the edge of his scar. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko doubled over underneath him. For a second Sokka thought it was his fault, but then he saw the guard pull back with her club. “Do you still wanna fight your own countrymen, traitor?” She asked. Zuko sent a kick of flames at her. She responded by assaulting his ribs with blows from the club, one after another, refusing to relent. Zuko yelled out in pain and tried to control his breathing as the barrage continued, but it was obvious how much she was hurting him. Sokka was no longer holding him </span>
  <span class="s2">back</span>
  <span class="s1"> so much as he was holding him </span>
  <span class="s2">up</span>
  <span class="s1">, and red marks were starting to appear across the firebenders body. Curse words and cries of “stop!” and other bits of language were mixed in along with other sounds of pain being muffled behind Sokka’s hand and there was blood on him now even though Sokka couldn’t see a cut. Zuko’s cries were slowly becoming more desperate, higher pitched, his eyes were growing wild.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop! Stop!” He yelled, more intensely, this time, but the guard did not stop. “I wanna hear you beg!” She said with a sadistic twist in her voice. Zuko wasted no time in kicking her in the shins. Clearly he hadn’t abandoned his pride yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Zuko expected a harsh retaliation for that, but to his surprise, none came. In fact, the assault on his body ceased altogether. He looked up at the guard. A cruel smile grew across her face. She drew closer towards him. “Move your hand,” She said to Sokka. “I wanna see his face.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sokka dropped his hand down to drape across Zuko’s chest and continued to hold him. But this time it felt protective rather than restrictive. The guard slithered up towards him and put her hand on his chin. “Now, Prince Zuko, you think you’re so brave because you can take a beating?” She used her hand to move Zuko’s head up and down, like he was nodding “yes.” She slapped him. “No you’re not!” She barked. Then she turned gentle again, slowly dragging her fingers across his scar. He grimaced against it, eyes closed hard. Sokka could feel the tension in his body. “Bravery isn’t the ability to endure pain, Zuko. Especially not pain brought on by yourself.” Her fingers did a slow waltz across his scarred eyelid. “If that were true, you’d be the bravest person in the world. I can’t imagine how badly this must’ve hurt, especially being given to you by your own father...” She cupped the scarred half of his face in her hand, her fingers tracing the same path that Ozai’s had. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She set a flame alight in her hand, pulling back a few inches at the last second. Zuko’s eyes shot open, practically bulging out of his head, and he screamed, scrambling backwards, plowing into Sokka and eventually pushing past him, wrestling himself free from his grasp and staggering backwards into the corner. The guard laughed at his terrified reaction and turned away, beckoning Sokka to do the same. Sokka forced out an awkward laugh and reluctantly stepped away from Zuko, wild eyed and breathing heavy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sokka could not believe what had just happened. Zuko, the same Zuko who had invaded his village, tracked him and his friends ruthlessly from one end of the world to the other, left everything he knew to turn his back on his nation and join them, one of the strongest people Sokka knew both physically and mentally, was left panting, shaking, trembling, </span>
  <span class="s2">terrified</span>
  <span class="s1">, by this firebender’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on,” The guard said gruffly and jerked Zuko by the arm. “We’re taking you to the warden.” Zuko resisted against her pull and dug his heels in, but there was no fire behind his actions. The Zuko that huffed fire and snarled in protest was gone. Now he just looked anxious, unwilling. The look in his eyes was not challenging, it was pleading. Sokka didn’t think he’d ever seen him like this before, but Zuko — he was scared. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure, Sokka had seen Zuko when he was startled or caught off guard, but never </span>
  <span class="s2">fear</span>
  <span class="s1"> like this before. He looked like an entirely different person, like someone Sokka didn’t even know, someone he’d never seen before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked so small and meek. And </span>
  <span class="s2">young</span>
  <span class="s1">. Sokka knew they were all just kids, but Zuko was the oldest, and he never acted like a kid. When he wasn’t training Aang he would sharpen his swords or meditate or go off on his own; he never joked or played or relaxed like they all did. He didn’t exactly act like an adult either, with his volatile temper and social awkwardness, but he certainly wasn’t a </span>
  <span class="s2">kid</span>
  <span class="s1">, was he? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking at him now, Sokka realized just how much of a kid he was. He may be a master firebender and swordsman, prince of the most powerful nation in the world, personal firebending sifu to the Avatar and heir to the throne, but underneath all of that, Zuko was scarred. No, </span>
  <span class="s2">scared</span>
  <span class="s1">, Sokka corrected himself. Zuko was </span>
  <span class="s2">scared</span>
  <span class="s1">, but really, he was both. Sokka just didn’t want to think about that yet. He didn’t want to think about what the guard had said, about how bad it must’ve hurt, about how it was “done by his own father...” Her words echoed in his ears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, come here and help me drag his ass to the warden.” The guard barked at Sokka, and the warrior had no choice but to comply. As gently as he could, Sokka took hold of Zuko’s other arm and nudged him in the direction of the door. Unwilling to fight his ally, Zuko accepted defeat and trudged forward. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Toph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one takes place at the Western Air Temple before the Boiling Rock. The whole gaang still hates him except for Toph who’s giving him a chance :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided that this one would be the only person that Zuko actually tells, because i am a fan of Toph and Zuko being besties :) I feel like the ending kind of sucks, but whatever</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph was picking her toes. It was the first time she had gotten to do it since Zuko burned her feet, and she relished in that sweet picking feeling that she had missed so much. At least she was trying to. A thrumming heartbeat was a distracting constant in the background. It was pounding with anxiety, and she could feel the tension in the body it came from. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko was sitting near the campfire sharpening his swords. She could feel the slight tremors in his hands through the metal in his swords with her bending, and decided that she had to do something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sparky,” she said abruptly, hopping down off the edge of the fountain. The second her feet touched the ground, she used them to earthbend a small pillar of rock to jab him in the side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ow! What?” He demanded, rubbing his side. His heart beat faster, his muscles tensed. He was ... bracing himself? </span>
  <span class="s2">Who hurt this kid?</span>
  <span class="s1"> She wondered. Maybe physical contact would help him feel more at ease. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m bored, I want you to spar with me.” She said, grabbing his arm and giving a gentle tug. He froze underneath her touch. He didn’t resist, but he didn’t comply. It was like he was in shock. Eventually, he followed her guide, rising to his feet and allowing himself to be lead to a separate terrace where they could fight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you want to spar with me? I thought you hated me!” He asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, the others aren’t big fans yet, but I mean, I never actually got to meet ‘evil Zuko.’ I’m sure you’ve done some bad things, but you haven’t lied once since you got here. And even though you were bad before, leaving the Fire Nation to come help us is pretty redeeming in my eyes.” She told him sincerely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you’re blind.” He said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph ticked. Why wouldn’t he just accept that she didn’t hate him?! She wanted to yell at him, something about didn’t his mother ever teach him not to point out other people’s disabilities, but she knew that would only scare him deeper into his hole. Besides, she remembered Katara saying something about him not having a mother. So instead, she took a deep breath. She reminded herself that he was new, he didn’t know her that well. He didn’t know how rare those words of affirmation came from her. He probably thought that “in my eyes” was some kind of underhanded jab at him. She tried again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, I think it’s really brave of you to leave your home, and I don’t think it matters what you’ve done in the past, because anyone who would abandon their country and side with the enemy has clearly changed.” She tried to gauge his reaction, but his voice sounded far away when he just answered, “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph winced. Maybe she should’ve waited a bit longer before reminding him of his treason. At least his heart rate was slowing down a little, though she feared it was out of sadness rather than relaxation. She decided to change the subject. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, I’ve never sparred with a firebender before, I don’t know the rules. When we spar in the Earth Kingdom, the loser is the first person to get knocked out of the ring. How do you do it in the Fire Nation?” She asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In the Fire Nation, the loser is the first person to get burned.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph winced and decided she didn’t want to know. She tried to play off her surprise with a laugh. “Well, you already burnt me, so I say we go by the Earth Kingdom rules.” She tried to make her words sound lighthearted, but Zuko just tensed again. “Sorry.” He said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph once again had to temper her frustration. Why couldn’t he just get it?! But she was playing it cool right now. She’d let her true emotions out on the sparring area. “I know you’re sorry, but you still have to spar with me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had reached the sparring grounds by now and while no less relaxed, Zuko seemed less uncomfortable. Toph realized he was probably surveying his surroundings with his eyes, like she was doing with her feet. She squared him up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you ready to get your ass kicked, Sparky?” She asked, jeering. She was testing the waters. So far as she’d seen, Zuko was awkward, sensitive, and aloof, but when her friends described what he’d done in the past, it sounded like an entirely different person. If he used to be so ruthless, have so much grit, refuse to give up or compromise, that person must still live within Zuko somewhere, and she was determined to bring him out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re on.” His heart rate was up again, but she hoped it was in anticipation rather than fear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They circled each other for a moment before Toph made the first move. She sent a rock flying towards Zuko, who shattered it with a blast of fire. He didn’t advance on her after blocking her attack, however, and Toph realized he was holding back. She would have to beat the resistance out of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She advanced on him, bending the earth beneath his feet in an attempt to throw him off balance. She could feel him sway and bobble, and he tried to escape the unsteady ground, but she made it follow him. Realizing he couldn’t evade this attack, he sent a blast of fire towards the ground in front of her. It was a warning shot, he was trying to break her concentration, not burn her, but she still yelped and stumbled back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ow! My feet!” She cried, and huddled over herself. She felt Zuko freeze for a moment in realization, then he rushed towards her, heart pounding. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to—“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got cut off by a pillar of rock shooting up and hitting him in the stomach, throwing him backwards. “Got you!” Toph cackled and jumped to her feet. “I win! I am the greatest earthbender in the world!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko sat up and held his abdomen. “That was dirty.” He grumbled. Toph turned to face him. “Yeah, well you’re holding back! I can tell, and I won’t tolerate it! Now get up and fight me again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko grumbled and gave her a distasteful look as he rose and assumed a fighting stance. Toph struck first again, but this time when Zuko blocked it, he advanced on her with his own attack. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph had to admit he was a formidable opponent. He was quick, nimble, and almost as light on his feet as Aang was. She wasn’t expecting such agility from a firebender, and had to work hard to keep up with his ever-changing movements. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few rounds, she was starting to get a feel of him. He made as little contact with the ground as possible in an attempt to make her truly blind, and he was more likely to block her attacks than to dodge them. Made sense, he was a firebender, he faced things head on. What she couldn’t figure out was why he was slightly heavier on his left side. He guarded it like it was a weakness, but as far as she knew, there was nothing holding him back. She asked him about it once they were done. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you so protective over your left side?” She said bluntly. She felt him tense immediately. “Uh, I uh ... can’t really see very well out of that eye.” He answered awkwardly and clearly uncomfortable. Toph pretended not to notice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What like you’re blind or something?” She pressed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yeah. I guess.” He said awkwardly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what’s the deal? Were you born blind in that eye or did something happen?” That really sent his heart hammering and she felt him reach for the back of his neck in discomfort. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, no, I wasn’t born blind. I, uh, I have a scar.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His deflection was not lost on Toph. She’d asked if something had happened, he told her he had a scar. She decided to be bold. If she was going to bond with this firebender over being blind, he would have to give her something in return. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“From what?” She asked. Zuko stopped. She looked at him expectantly. She thought for a moment that he would push her away, tell her it was none of her business, that she would be back to square one with him. But then, he slowly answered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...It’s a burn scar.” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Firebenders. Fire. Burns. Burning. Zuko was prince of the Fire Nation, he was the most skilled bender she’d ever met (aside from herself, of course), he was sharp and alert and defensive; how had anyone possibly managed to burn his eye? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it was from childhood. Something innocent, like losing control of his own bending during a lesson. Maybe he and Azula played too rough with their fire, or maybe he wandered too close to the flames he was fascinated by. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or maybe it was something explainable. She wouldn’t be surprised if a firebending assassin made an attempt on the life of the Fire Lord’s son. Maybe he had been in an accident, or maybe he had lost a fight. Zuko did say that in the Fire Nation, the loser was the person who got burned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, burns were something that refugees and veterans had, not Fire Nation Royalty. Something about it didn’t sit right with her. It was obvious that he wasn’t comfortable telling her the story behind it and she didn’t want to push the fragile trust between them. Instead, she asked a different question. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I see?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was pretty sure his heart just skipped a beat. “W-what do you mean?” He asked. “Well, Aang and Katara and Sokka have all let me touch their faces so I know what they look like. If you’re going to be part of our group, I want to know what you look like.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko looked away uncomfortably. “Well, uh, I have black hair ... and brown eyes-“ Toph cut him off. “Zuko, I don’t know what colors are! Can I touch your face or not?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a deep breath. “Okay.” He said, and knelt down so they were at the same level. He closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph could feel his heartbeat racing but she was more focused on his face. She placed two fingers on his cheek and let them explore the right half of his face. It was interesting. She had never gotten to “look” at a firebender before, and the differences between the people of the four nations were fascinating to her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first thing she noticed was how soft his skin was. The people of the Earth Kingdom had skin that was toughened and tanned by the beating sun and swirling dirt. Water Tribe skin was slightly softer, but polar winds made them hardy. She thought Aang had the softest skin in the group, but now it was surely Zuko. It made sense, living in the warm, temperate climate of the Fire Nation with it’s humidity and gentle breezes probably did wonders for peoples skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She let her fingers explore his features. They were small and refined. He had high brow bones and smooth lips and gentle curves. His nose was flat, similar to Sokka and Katara’s, but his cheekbones were high like hers. She didn’t know if that was because he was Fire Nation or because he was royalty, but either way, she thought he was very handsome. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, she let her fingers drift from his right eye, across his thick eyelashes, over his nose, and stopped when she felt the edge of something rough. His body trembled underneath her touch. His scar. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, she traced the edges, following it over his eye, across his eyebrow (or where his eyebrow was supposed to be), past his entire face, until she got to his mangled shell of an ear. She traced it back up to his eye, and gently ran her fingers across the lid. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything about it was tough, mangled, ugly. She could feel the scar tissue intermixed with the facial muscle, how tight and thick it all was. Appearances didn’t matter to Toph, but something about this scar made her feel sick. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it was because of how much she’d liked the unmarked side of his face, it felt like such a waste of beauty to burn him. But appearances didn’t matter to her, so it couldn’t be that which was upsetting her. Maybe it was the fact that she liked Zuko so much, maybe she was upset at the idea of the firebender being hurt like that. But Toph was the last person to give anyone pity because of their disabilities, so that couldn’t be it either. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She traced it again and again trying to understand why a physical disfiguration made her — a blind girl — want to throw up so bad. The skin felt so old, so beaten, like the face of an elderly person who had seen too much of the world. Thats when she realized. This scar was old, it had clearly been there a long time, but Zuko was so young, he was practically a child! Why did a boy only four years her senior have a face like someone who could be her grandfather? How much of the world had he seen in his short life that would leave him looking like this? She pulled her hand away from his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you don’t wanna talk about it,” she said. “But can I ask how old you were when this happened?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko opened his eyes just so that he could look away. “Thirteen.” He mumbled. Toph’s heart clenched. He had been only a year older than her. “I’m sorry.” She said. Zuko said nothing. “You know you don’t deserve it, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko sighed. “I know, but that doesn’t make me hate it any less. And it certainly doesn’t make me feel any better.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph could tell she was chipping away at his walls. There was a lot about Zuko and his past that she didn’t know and she hoped that she was about to learn some. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why does it make you feel bad? Aside from the obvious reasons.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you guys don’t know what happened, but almost everyone in the Fire Nation does... My people see it as a mark of weakness and shame. They hate me for it. They all believe I deserve it. My family most of all.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chip. Chip. Chip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Were you in an accident?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. He made sure to do it on purpose.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chip. Chip. Chip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He? Who?” Zuko took a deep breath. She could practically feel his wall break down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crash. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My father.” </span>
  <span class="s2">What?! </span>
  <span class="s1">“He burned me for speaking out of turn. He said I would learn respect and suffering would be my teacher. I talked back to a general and they told me I had to fight for my honor. The general looked old, so I accepted, but when I turned around, it was him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph placed a hand over her mouth. She knew it had to be bad, but she didn’t think even the fire lord could be this bad. “So he fought you and burned you for something you said?! Your country can’t seriously think you’re weak for losing a fight against your own father!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, they don’t. They think I’m weak because I refused to fight him. An honorable prince would’ve fought and lost, and his scar would be a badge of pride for standing up for what he believed in. I got down on my knees and cried and begged for forgiveness. They think I’m spineless and shameful. My scar is a scarlet letter to them. It might as well be agiant C for coward.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her own parents suddenly seemed like angels. She didn’t know what to say. Zuko knew it was wrong, that he wasn’t a coward. There wasn’t anything she could say to make him believe it though. She thought about telling him how wrong it was for people to think like that about him, but he was a prince. They were his people. Their opinion mattered to him. Besides, she knew honor was a big deal in the Fire Nation; she didn’t want to sound like she was insulting his culture. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So instead she leaned forward and hugged him. He was tense and shocked for a moment like she knew he would be, but after a few seconds he began to relax. Slowly, he let his arms slide up until they were resting comfortably around her. He didn’t pull her in, but he let the weight of his arms rest on her and that was enough for her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was glad he was able to appreciate physical contact. She used the hug as an opportunity to “see” his body much like she did with his face. He was much bigger than her, but he was built much differently. Whereas Toph was an ox, Zuko was a horse. He was fit and muscular, but also light and nimble. She appreciated the texture of the fine silk of his shirt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, she pulled back. “Zuko?” She asked. His heart fluttered like he thought he did something wrong, but it quickly calmed itself. That made her glad. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” He said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re wearing red, right? Like everyone in the Fire Nation?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is red like?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko paused for a minute. Then he spoke. “Red is a lot of things,” he said, finally. “It feels like when you hang upside down for too long and all the blood rushes to your head and it feels like your face is gonna pop. Or when you’re really embarrassed and your face heats up. Anger is red, but so is passion. It’s hot, but that’s not what you notice when you’re feeling it. You’re too preoccupied with your emotions. Yeah, red is emotional. It’s intensity, but not always in a bad way. Does that make sense?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph’s blind eyes were wide as she nodded. “Yeah,” she breathed. “Yeah, it really does. No one has ever explained it like that to me before. Can you do the other colors, too?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko cracked an almost unnoticeable smile. “Sure,” he said warmly. “What color do you want to do next?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Black.” Toph said. “Everybody tells me that black is what I see, but I don’t see anything! Even if I’m technically seeing black right now, I don’t know what it is. But I want to know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Again, Zuko paused and thought. “Black is quiet.” He said. “You don’t always notice it. It’s understated, but not insignificant. A lot of the world is black. Have you ever been out in the sun and you feel the top of your head and it’s really hot for some reason? It’s because you have black hair, like me. Black soaks up the most heat. Everybody says black is dark, but it’s actually the warmest color.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toph thoughtfully fingered her hair. “Black is warm...” she repeated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What color should I do next?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blue.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blue is easy. You ever dip your hands in cool water? That’s what blue feels like. It’s cool and vast and deep and not uninviting but also not beckoning. Blue is something you want, but are cautious about.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, what about yellow?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And thats how they spent the rest of the afternoon, sitting in the courtyard talking about colors. When the sun sunk and Zuko got tired, they walked back to camp, and they both felt a little lighter. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one takes place during that time where Aang is hanging out on the lion turtle asking all the past avatars for vegan options for ending the war.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oops I accidentally made this one way shorter than the others and the ending kind of sucks tee hee!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could never take a human life, no matter how much he deserves it!” Aang declared. He gave Avatar Roku a look. “Besides, you spared Sozin! Why should I have to kill Ozai?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Avatar Roku sighed. “Sparing Sozin is one of my greatest regrets. I ushered in 100 years of suffering, but now, you have the ability to usher in 100 years of peace.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aang looked dissatisfied, and Avatar Roku knew he was going to have to change tactics. “I understand your unwillingness, Avatar Aang, because I experienced it myself. Close your eyes, I am going to give you a vision.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aang did as he was told. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I spared Sozin in the name of our past friendship. I didn’t want to kill a person I had known to bring joy. Perhaps, seeing an example of something Ozai has done personally to bring pain will be enough to convince you. This person is someone very close to us both.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before Aang could ask any questions, his vision was awash with reds and blacks and golds and Avatar Roku was gone. Aang found himself in what looked like a large bedroom. Everything was lavish and draped in red and he recognized the insignia of the Fire Nation. He must be in the palace — Ozai’s home. His stomach churned with anxious anticipation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a boy sitting cross legged in the middle of the room who appeared to be meditating. The candles before him burned brighter and softer in time with his breath. He must be a firebender. Aang couldn’t see his face, but he saw that he wore his hair in the traditional Fire Nation phoenix tail that Kuzon used to wear. He had on modest pants, gold armbands, and a simple vest that was open in the front, exposing his bare chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was this the person who he was supposed to know? Because Aang didn’t recognize him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A girl who looked a little younger than the boy waltzed in seemingly uninvited and the boy looked up and glared at her. “What are you doing here?” He asked, annoyance burning in his golden eyes. The girl seemed unaffected by his anger and answered casually. “Dad says that something terrible is gonna happen to you today, so he told me to come and say goodbye to you, </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>my favorite big brother</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">.” She leaned over his sitting frame and hugged him from behind, but the gesture was over-exaggerated and sappy. “Get off me!” The boy yelled and pushed her off, standing up. “Nothing is gonna happen to me. I’m going to win, and Dad is going to see how strong I am!” The girl looked skeptical but shrugged. “Whatever you say, dum-dum. Now c’mon, you gotta be there.” She grabbed his arm and began pulling him through the halls of the palace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What was this? Who were these two kids, and who was their father? Why would he tell his kids that something terrible was going to happen to one of them, and why did neither seem upset about it? What did the boy mean when he said, “I’m going to win.” Did another boy challenge him? That was just childish! Why were the adults allowing, let alone encouraging, that type of thing? Aang watched with anxiety and muted horror as the sister dragged her brother to what appeared to be an entrance to some kind of arena. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good luck Zuzu!” The girl chirped sarcastically, and she flitted of, leaving her brother standing alone at the door. The boy stood tall and looked out with determination, but Aang’s mind was reeling. “Zuzu”?! That’s what Azula called Zuko! But this boy couldn’t possibly be ... no. Could he? He was clearly a member of the Fire Nation aristocracy, but he couldn’t possibly be the crown prince, right? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aang tried to study him as he awaited the signal to emerge. He stood with his feet apart, back stiff, just like Zuko. His hair was the same kind of fluffy, silky, black-with-a-little-bit-of-brown-in-it hair as Zuko. His eyes were the same light golden brown as Zuko’s. And Aang already knew that he was a firebender. What was going to happen to this kid? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a kind of raised stage in the middle of the arena with steps leading up to each side. Someone rang a gong, and Hopefully Not Zuko stepped out of the door and climbed the steps with his head bowed. When he reached the top, he turned and knelt down, his back facing his opponent. He looked focused and Aang’s heart was pounding. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After many breaths, the gong sounded again, and Hopefully Not Zuko stood up, his open-front vest fluttering to the floor. He turned and assumed a fighting stance, eyes blazing, for only half a second before dropping it, and his jaw, to stare at his opponent in horror. Standing across the stage, fists ablaze, was Fire Lord Ozai. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Immediately, the boy’s face turned to one of pleading. “Please, Father!” He cried, and oh god, it was Zuko. “I only had the Fire Nation’s best interests at heart! I’m sorry I spoke out of turn!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ozai pretended not to hear those words as he approached his child. “You will fight for your honor.” He declared in a voice that screamed finality, but Zuko threw himself to his knees and bowed so deeply his head touched the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I meant you no disrespect.” His voice was shaking, but he raised his head slightly to look up at his father and plead, “I am your loyal son.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ozai continued to advance towards him. “Rise and fight, Prince Zuko.” He commanded. Zuko bowed his head even harder, pressing his entire upper body to the cool stone of the arena.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t fight you.” He declared. His voice was so weak, but so strong. He was so terrified, but he was firm in his refusal. Ozai was almost upon him now but walking painstakingly slow. Zuko raised his chest off the ground to meet his father’s approach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You will learn respect,” Zuko raised his head to meet his father’s gaze, eyes huge with fright, both his cheeks streaked with tears, “And suffering will be your teacher!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Aang tried to look away but the vision seemed to follow wherever his eyes moved. He tried shutting his eyes but it was like the image was being broadcast on to the back of his eyelids. There was no escaping the image of Ozai taking a hand to his own son and setting it alight. And there was certainly no escaping the gut wrenching scream that followed soon after. It was a sound that would stay with Aang for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Zuko burned, and screamed, and kept burning. He scorched his hands as he instinctively reached for his face, helpless as it turned from a first to second to third to fourth degree burn. His face was melted open, cauterized shut, and then melted open again until his scream died out and he fell to his side, clutching the side of his face and falling into unconsciousness. Aang couldn’t get a good look, but what he could see was all red. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Horrified, Aang blinked back to reality. The vision was gone, Avatar Roku was gone, Aang was alone with the image of his friend burning replaying itself in his mind and the sound of his scream ringing in his ears. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Katara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this one takes place during the last agni kai</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this one gets kinda off topic but i had an idea about what would happen between zuko and ozai after the last agni kai and so i just tacked it on to this thing. its not great but like i said i don’t take these fics too seriously so enjoy it or dont idrc</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re on.” Declared Zuko, glowering at Azula from across the courtyard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” Katara hissed at him. “She’s playing you! She knows she can’t take us both so she’s trying to separate us!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Said Zuko. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help taking down Azula!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but there’s something off about her. I can’t describe it, but she’s slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katara relented with a sigh, anxiously watching as Zuko took his stance. Azula cracked a wicked smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh!” She crooned, “An Agni Kai with Zuko! I feel just like dad! Not only am I about to become fire lord, but I get to finish what he started! Poor Zuzu, at least now you can be symmetrical!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you gonna fight me or are you gonna stand there and talk?!” Zuko demanded. Azula gave an over-exaggerated sigh. “Ugh, you always were SO impatient. Don’t you realize that I’M waiting for YOU! I don’t know what ‘this’ is,” She mimicked Zuko’s fighting stance, “But the sooner you get on your knees and start crying about how loyal you are and how much you love the Fire Nation, the sooner I can burn your face off and we can all go home.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zuko glared and lit fire in his hands. “I </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>AM</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> home.” He declared. Azula pretended to be bored and exasperated as she dragged herself forward into a fighting stance. “Oh alright fine, if you insist, we can do this the hard way.” Blue fire erupted from her, and the fight was on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katara hid behind the vast pillars, ready to jump in and help at a moment’s notice. But her head was reeling from Azula’s words. </span>
  <span class="s2">“<em>I feel just like dad, I’m about to finish what he started.”</em></span>
  <span class="s1"> What did she mean? Ozai was a horrible person and an even worse father. What kind of horrible things could he have done to Zuko that she would be referencing?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>“The sooner you get on your knees and start crying, the sooner I can burn your face off and we can all go home.”</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">Katara didn’t want to believe it</span>
  <span class="s2">. “<em>At least now you can be symmetrical!”</em></span>
  <span class="s1"> No, that’s not how it happened. Katara didn’t know how Zuko had gotten his scar, but it was not given to him by Ozai and certainly not while he was on his knees pledging allegiance to his nation. No, that just wasn’t how it happened. Things like that just didn’t happen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Azula’s flames licked a little too close for comfort all of the sudden and reminded Katara where she was. “Too bad we don’t have a proper audience this time, Zuzu. I loved hearing the nobles gasp last time this happened.” Zuko shot a fire blast at her feet. She dodged it. “You know,” She continued. “The worst thing about that day was the fact that I couldn’t see their faces. But there was no way I was looking away from yours!” Zuko aimed another blast at her and forced her to stumble back, but she even did that with grace. “Oh well, I guess your little waterbender will have to do. Maybe I’ll do her next!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Audience?</em>! </span>
  <span class="s1">Good god, poor Zuko. Katara barely registered the threat against herself as she imagined a whole crowd gathered, watching Zuko burn... No. No she didn’t. She wasn’t imagining anything. The image didn’t exist. It never happened. Azula was just trying to mess with his head. Zuko said it himself — Azula always lies. She was just being cruel. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the battle raged on, Azula started getting tired, Katara and Zuko could both tell. Her patronizing glowers were being replaced with panting and furious screams of defiance, but Zuko remained collected. She circled around him furiously, and Zuko sent a kick of flames at her. She fell. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the matter? No lightning today! Or are you afraid I’ll redirect it?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Azula was dogging, but she proved to have a lot of fight left in her as she cackled, “Oh, I’ll show you </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>lightning</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Electricity crackled in the air around her. She began to summon blue sparks which grew into electrical tentacles. Katara could see Zuko take a deep breath in preparation. But, as the tentacles converged into a full bolt of lightning, Azula’s eyes wandered away from her brother and towards ... her? Horror shot through Katara like this lightning surely would, but she was too startled to move. There was no time anyways. She felt like a sitting turtleduck, until she saw Zuko begin to move in front of her. <em>“</em></span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>No!</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"><em>”</em> She thought, he yelled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His body tumbled to the ground, he laid lifelessly on his side. Occasionally, residual electricity would crackle around him and his body would twitch. “Zuko!” Katara cried, and raced towards him, already summoning water to her hands. But the healing water was slashed away by a lick of blue fire. Shit. Back to the pillars, but this time they truly met their match. She heard Zuko groan, but Azula wielded a whip of lightning that she dared not cross. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ZuZu!” She taunted, “You don’t look so good!” And Katara couldn’t take it. She caught a glimpse of Zuko struggling to rise, to bend, to </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>help</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">, and collapsing miserably in failure. She looked at the grate under her feet, at the water running beneath it. She saw the chain hanging on the wall, and knew what she had to do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later, when Azula was defeated and Zuko was healed and bandaged (as much as he could be) Katara spotted a dark spot in the sky that seemed to be moving towards them. As it grew bigger and bigger, they recognized it as a war balloon, and suddenly, their hearts churned with anxiety. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If it’s not them, we’re both dead.” Zuko whispered. “It’ll be them, it has to be!” Katara insisted, but she felt just as much fear as he did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The balloon landed in the courtyard, and Katara and Zuko both approached it with caution. Even Zuko’s scarred eye was wide as the ramp came down and they heard the sounds of footsteps tapping on metal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To Zuko’s horror, The Fire Lord — no, </span>
  <em><span class="s2">The</span> </em>
  <span class="s2"><em>Phoenix King</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">Ozai stepped off the ramp. Zuko felt his heart stop beating. “D-Dad!” He exclaimed, taking a step back, face stricken with fear. Ozai gritted his teeth and gave him a contemptuous glare. Zuko continued stepping back, pulling Katara to do the same, until ... “Suki?!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Kiyoshi Warrior stood at his father’s back, holding his arms and ... leading him as a prisoner?? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We won!” Suki declared. That just made Zuko more perplexed. “We did?! But he’s ... still alive?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A bald head poked out of the blimp this time. “I took his bending away! Now he can’t use it to hurt anybody, you’re the fire lord, and the war is over!” Katara winced at Aang’s comment, looking at Zuko’s scar, but the firebender had not taken his eyes off his father. He didn’t look as thrilled with victory as his friends were. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ozai was glaring at Zuko, their eyes were burning into each other, full of hate, but it was Ozai who spoke first. “Zuko will never be fire lord.” He hissed. Zuko narrowed his own eyes in response. “You can say whatever you want, but it won’t change the fact that we won, the war is over, and you’re going to rot!” He stepped forward boldly, coming face to face with his disgraced father. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t allow this! Do what you want with me, but I will be succeeded by Azula!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Azula is in prison, and you’re going to join her! You don’t have any power anymore.” Despite being a firebender, Zuko said that last sentence cold as ice. His eyes drilled into Ozai, and he gritted his teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No power? You think that because you can fight your sister, betray your family, and commit treason against your nation, that somehow makes you powerful? Strong? You are weak, you always have been weak, and I will always have the power to show you how weak you really are!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ozai suddenly jerked his arm and slid his hand free from Suki’s grasp and raised it to the left half of Zuko’s face, like he had years ago. But Zuko’s hand shot up and intercepted it. He grabbed him by the wrist and fingers hovered over the gnarled skin of his face. His icy gaze was strong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does this make you feel powerful? Knowing that you disfigured your son? Did you feel strong burning the face of a pleading child? No, you have no power anymore, not over me, not over anyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ozai spitefully jerked his hand free from Zuko’s grasp. “Just because you believe that I am not strong doesn’t make you any less weak. And just because you’re no longer weakened by the scars of the past, it doesn’t mean you are not weakened by the wounds of the present!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ozai drew back and dug his knuckles into Zuko’s chest, right at his fresh lightning wound. For a second, Zuko’s eyes bulged in pain, but they closed as he doubled over and screamed. Slowly, he crumpled to his knees, then fell on his side and clutched his chest, gurgling in agony. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zuko!” Katara cried and rushed to his side. He moaned weakly and glared past her, staring daggers at his father. Ozai chuckled self-satisfactorily and offered his hand back to Suki. “Do what you want with me, I’m finished here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get back here you son of a bitch!” Zuko cried as he struggled to rise. “Zuko, no!” Suki exclaimed, but he was already on his feet. “You do not get to knock me down! If you still had your bending, I’d kill you myself! But you don’t, you’re pathetic and broken and helpless, and I would never hurt someone who’s helpless.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ozai glowered over his son. “That is exactly why you will never win.” He said with finality. Then he once again dug his fist into Zuko’s chest and watched him double over on himself, crying out in agony. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was at this point that Suki jerked harshly at Ozai’s hands and pushed him away. “You’re a horrible person! You’re never going to see the light of day again!” She declared, and lead him away into the palace’s vast dungeons, leaving her friends to take care of Zuko. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe I let him get to me like that...” He said. “I’m so stupid, I played right into him. He knew exactly what he was doing, and I fell right into it. I’m an idiot.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Katara put her hand on his shoulder and helped him straighten up. “You’re not an idiot. He’s a terrible person and manipulative and cruel. He knows he lost and you won. Don’t let him take away this victory from you by putting you down.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right.” Said Zuko, standing tall. “We did win, and I’m not going to let him make me feel bad about it.” He said it with finality, straightening his shoulders, and faced the setting sun. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Suki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this one takes place during the ember island players episode right after the infamous “the scar is not on the wrong side” line</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol this one is SO short and sucks butthole but I really ran out of steam and this has been sitting unfinished for like a month so i finally crapped out the last chapter sorry suki you get the worst chapter because you get the least screen time its not personal i swear. also I snuck in a fun fact: we all know the famous “the scar is NOT on the wrong side!!” but did you know that when they show the poster for the play his scar is on the wrong side on the poster too? so thats why that little kid thought that. </p><p>yes, playbill exists in the avatar cinnematic universe ❤️ no i will not be taking criticism</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The scar is NOT on the wrong side!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suki was halfway across the lobby in line for fire flakes when she heard Zuko’s distinctive voice. That kid sure knew how to yell. She looked at the playbill in her hand. It showed the actor versions of Aang, Katara, and Sokka, in fighting positions with Zuko’s gold eyes glowing in the background. Sure enough, on the playbill and everything, the scar was on the wrong side. The only person in the whole theater who got it right was the real Prince Zuko. Suki snickered at the irony. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The couple in line in front of her laughed. “Wow, that kid has got method acting down pact. If I didn’t know better I’d say he’s the real deal. But, the scar </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>is</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> on the wrong side...” The husband laughed some more. “Of course it is,” Chuckled the wife. “Everyone knows our Fire Lord is </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>left</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> handed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suki cocked an eyebrow. What did the Fire Lord’s dominant hand have to do with Zuko’s scar? What did it have to do with which side the scar was on? She thought a little harder. What did the evil, firebending, Fire Lord’s dominant hand have to do with which side of his son’s face was burned? Were they connected? Clearly they had to be... </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She thought harder. Zuko had shown no qualms about dethroning his father. Considering how much he had sacrificed in order to join Team Avatar, he definitely had zero reservations in aiding and abetting patricide. Was it really patricide ifhe was only helping Aang be able to do it? She settled on second-degree patricide. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And now these people were talking and making it seem like it was Ozai who burnt his face.... and he never showed any emotion or sentimentality regarding ~second-degree patricide~ and his scar was so big and horrible.... Suki closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Suki.” Sokka greeted casually. He’d been in the bathroom. “Hey, Sokka, can you hold my place in line? I - I think I need some fresh air.” Suki didn’t wait for his answer before pushing past him and other people in the lobby to get to the door and step outside. She leaned against the wall and slid down, exhaling deeply. She was just a little shaken, that’s all. She just needed a moment to process. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The windows showed the lights going dim in the lobby for a moment before burning brightly again, signaling that the next act was about to start. One of the perks of firebending. She thought of Zuko’s marred face. One of the dangers of firebending. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She got up, sighed, and composed herself. All she had to do was get through the rest of this play. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>